The present invention relates to electrical connectors in general, and more particularly, to an electrical contact for use in a genderless electrical connector on a printed circuit board.
Genderless electrical connectors are well known in the art. One example of such a connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,870 issued Jul. 5, 1966 to Edward D. Winkler for Electrical Connector. The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,870 is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The Winkler electrical connector employs a rigid terminal member or contact that is attached to a wire lead by soldering or crimping. The terminal member itself is not suitable for use with a printed circuit board.
It is, accordingly, a general object of the invention to provide an electrical contact that can be used in conjunction with a printed circuit board.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide an electrical contact for a genderless electrical connector that can be used with a printed circuit board.
It is another object of the invention to provide an integrally formed electrical connector for use with a printed circuit board.